When you left me
by Hariki-Angel
Summary: I think the pairing name is wrong.......ringranger shipping.['why. why did you have to leave me! I thought angerly][one shot]


When you left me

Me: hi!!! This is my second one shot yup yup! ……..anyways im not sure if the pairing name is right…..ringrangershipping I think that is right……….anyways if you have ever played pokemon rangers this ring town rangers Lunick (the guy) and Solana(I think that how u spell her name and that's the girl) they will be the ones shipping got it? So NO FLAME ALLOWED!!!!!!! If anyone could tell me the right shipping name ill change it pleas be nice and enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Flashbacks'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Lunick's P.O.V)

I waited at the Fall City harbor. Where**she** said she wanted to meet me after 5 long and painful years. 'she said she would be here……..or that's what I heard' I though and sighed. I love her with my heart and after she left I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. Sure I'm still a ranger but I didn't want to go on a lot of missions since then. That when everyone started to worry.

_Flashback_

"_Lunick!" yelled Spenser. I was outside walking into the forest on my way to fall city. "what is it leader?" I asked sadly. I was missing her so much. I couldn't stop thinking about her.' Why? Why did she have to leave me why?!' I thought angrily as our Ringtown leader came up to me. "Lunick are you still upset that Solana had to leave?" he asked quietly. I nodded softly "Listen Lunick……I told her I wouldn't tell you but…….she will be back im not sure when but she said maybe 5 years" he said and sighed. I looked at him with happiness and then sadness "5 years? Why 5 years?" I asked. Spenser didn't answer. "Im not aloud to tell you that much but I want you to go home and rest for a few days ok?" he said to me. "But-" I started but he cut me off "no buts now go" he said. I nodded and went back home 'please come back soon' I thought/prayed. Maybe 5 years wasn't that bad right?_

_End flash back_

Boy was I wrong. I sighed and leaned on a metal bar that was there. There was ship coming and I sighed. 'once again I think back to when she left'

_Flashback (again)_

_I was sitting on the roof of my house with Solana just sitting there looking at the sun set. Her head on my shoulder and my arms around her. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. She smiled as did I and gave her a soft kiss. She kissed me back and lasted like that for a few seconds when she pulled away. I looked at her confused "what's wrong Solana?" I asked her. "It nothing Lunick" she said happy. "im just getting tired I'll see you tomorrow" she said and got up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down for one more kiss. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow" I said and let go her. She smiled and went down stairs and went back to her house. Little did I know this was the last time I was going to see her…………_

_End flash back_

People where coming off the boat. I though I saw someone with light blew hair. 'Solana??' I thought and shook my head. My Minun started jumping up and down and ran down the pier "AH MINUN COME BACK!" I yelled and ran after him. My Minun had tackled a Plusle and started playing with it. "Minun you know you can't do that!" I said and saw that Plusle came and tackled me like it knew me. "Wah- hey wait are you-"I started but cut off. I saw someone's shoes. I looked up and saw her. She was in her Ringtown ranger uniform. She looked at me and I looked her. "S-Solana?" I asked quietly.Solana looked shocked at me and then happy. "Lunick? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Waiting for you" I said and smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back and sighed. "Why did you leave me why?" I asked her "well Back in my home town they were having some problems and then my parents had died so I didn't feel like coming back……… but im better now" she said and looked up at me. I looked at her and kissed her. My god, how long has it been………I wanted to kiss her again for a long time. She kissed me back. After a while we broke apart. "I love you Solana" I said "I love you too Lunick" she said and hugged me "you don't know how life's been for me when left me" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and we went back to the ranger base where we all welcomed her back and made sure that if she left she would have to tell us from now.

**The end**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: all done! I hope you like! No flames I begging you again no flames!!!!! Thank you!


End file.
